Ruby's Blooper Reel
by Lichylichy
Summary: Hiya! What if Ruby and the gang messed up when filming the show? Well, this is what would happen if they did. I'll try to make it as entertaining as possible. Enjoy!
1. Bad Hare Day

**Like lightning, inspiration strikes! This is gonna be great! Welcome one and all to Ruby's Blooper Reel. I know, the title is unoriginal. This story is dedicated to AnimationNut, the maker of Phineas and Ferb: Take Two! I'm not trying to rip her off, really I'm not. I actually thought of doing this when I saw Skull Boy dancing ... Ballero? Is that how that's spelled? Anyway, I just saw it and immediately said, what if he tripped? Then BAM! It hit me. So, enjoy.**

**Also, anyone can review. Even if you don't have an account. Please tell me what you want the next set of bloopers to be. Thanks a million!**

* * *

_Take 1_

Building Stuff!

"With Skullboy!"

"And Scaredy Bat."

"Today, we'll be taking this beaten up old bird house, and giving it a brand new look." Skull Boy said. Scaredy's belt falls onto the ladder.

"Oh my..." Scaredy said, and put his wings between his legs, hiding himself from view. "This is quite embarrassing."

"My eyes!" Skull Boy yelled, sheilding his eyes.

"Cut!" The director yelled. "Scaredy Bat that was hilarious. Can you do that again?"

"Are you mad? I don't think I could go through such a horrific experience again."

_Take 2_

Scaredy Bat's belt fell onto the ladder again. "Oh." He chuckled lightly, and pulled it back up. Skull Boy chuckled nervously back.

"Let's get started." Skull Boy said. He reached up, and tried pulling the shade holding the schematics of the new blueprints down. A frown appeared. "It... seems to be... stuck." He said. He pulled hard, and the entirety of the device came down on his head, scattering his bones everywhere.

"Was that part of the show?" Scaredy asked from the top of the ladder.

_Take 3_

"Let's get started." Skull Boy pulled the shades down with ease this time, he let's go and the shade flies right back up. He chuckled nervously, and grabbed it again. It stayed in place for a few seconds, before flying back up again. Skull Boy pulled it down. It stayed. Skull Boy opened his mouth, but saw the shade quiver. "Oh no you don't." He said, and grabbed the string. However, the shade zips back up, taking Skull Boy with it.

_Take 12_

"Looks like we need to gut the interior." Skull Boy said behind the curtain.

"And I want to see alot of throw pillows!"

"Okay! I'll work on the outside while you do the interior."

"Okay then." The three begin hammering.

"Ow! My wing!" Scaredy yelled. "Skull Boy!"

"Sorry." Was the skeleton's reply.

"Come on guys. We still have three more scenes to do today." The director sighed.

...

_Take 1_

The alarm clock next to the high backed chair rang loudly. Doom tried blowing out of the end of the pipe. The cat's face turned a blue color. Finally, one large pink bubble came out the end, and popped, covering the cat and chair in pink gum. Someone laughed loudly from off set.

"Boo Boo!" The director yelled.

_Take 2_

The clock rang loudly. Doom blew a few bubbles from her pipe. Everyone waited for Ruby to say her lines.

"Ruby! Say your lines!" The director yelled. Ruby remained motionless on the floor.

"She's dead!" Misery yelled. Poe flew over.

"Not quite. She seems to have just fallen asleep." He replied.

"Can someone get Ruby a cup of coffee." The director yelled.

_Take 3_

"Okay Detective Danger. Who done it?" Ruby said. Doom shrugged.

"It's the grave digger!" Misery yelled, pointing at Poe.

"Its the professor. No, the cook. No, the professor's cook." The doorbell rang.

"Its the doorbell." Ruby said, getting up.

"Its the doorbell?" Frank asked. Ruby tried to respond, but only a giggle came out. "What?"

"That disguise." She giggled. "It makes you look ridiculous!"

_Take 4_

"Its the doorbell." Ruby said, getting up.

"Its the doorbell?" Frank asked.

"Yeah. The doorbell." Ruby replied.

"Visitors!" They all yelled, throwing their disguises off. Doom got knocked on the head by Poe's shovel and fell flat on her face.

"Yes!" Misery yelled. Everyone stared at her. "For once it wasn't me."

...

"But what if he has fleas." Poe said, flapping down from the chair's arm. "Or ticks. Or an entire legion of incurable diseases."

"Hey pal, you aren't exactly the perfect model of health either." Bunny replied bluntly.

...

"Piwow." Bunny said, pointing to a pillow on Ruby's bed.

"That's right. Pillow. You're learning your words." Ruby said. Bunny hopped down from the bed and looked under it. A little dust bunny came out.

"Bunny."

"That's right. Dust bunny." Ruby said. Doom laughed into her tail. Bunny jumped past her.

"Piggy." He said, hopping next to the bedside table.

"Correct again. My piggy bank." Ruby said. Bunny hopped up, and tried to lift the piggy bank. He grunted.

"What is this thing made of?" He asked in his real voice. He yanked the piggy bank off, and it went up, and down, smashing on the floor. Inside the remains was a brick. Childish laughter was heard off set.

"Boo Boo!" Bunny yelled.

"Correct again." Ruby said dryly, crossing her arms.

...

_Take 1_

Frank and Len examined the paddle ball. Len let go and the paddle hit the ball, and was sent back at Len's head.

"Ow!" He yelled.

"Oops. Sorry." Frank said to his brother.

_Take 2_

Len let the ball loose, and it immediately hit Frank in the eye.

"Oops. Sorry." Len mocked.

_Take 72_

Frank and Len tossed the paddle ball over their shoulder and began to wrestle. The director's face began turning a beet red.

"That's it! If you guys mess up this scene one more time, then you are both FIRED!" He screeched.

...

Frank and Len slid into the room, fell down the stairs, and bounced over the safety gate and into the fire that was boiling something in a pot. The two twins yelled loudly, abandoned the Detective Danger game, and began running around the room.

...

Everyone continued laughing as Ruby came out of the changing room with the same disguise Frank had worn earlier. She snarled angrily. There was only one good thing about this. Frank and Len walked out next, Len looking extremely irritated. Everyone fell to their knees, and Iris began banging on the floor, and Poe was holding his stomach. Len was wearing a maid's outfit.

"I think I broke a rib." Skull Boy gasped.

"That is payback for seventy three takes of a simple scene." The director yelled from the coffee machine.

...

"No! Detective Danger always wears the detective hat!" Frank yelled, and the hat tore in two. They went careening backwards and into an amp, busting it.

"That's coming out of your paycheck!" The director yelled.

...

Frank and Len lifted Doom into the window. Doom glanced around, and jumped onto the swing and began to swing back and forth. She let go, and went flying towards the table top. And smashed through the piggy bank. Face first into another brick.

"Uh oh." Boo Boo said from off set, as the director's face began turning red.

...

Doom tied the length of rope around the piggy bank, jumped back onto the swing, and went flying back towards the window. The piggy bank landed in Frank and Len's arms, but Doom hit the window, hard. She slowly slid down, and onto the piggy bank.

"Cut! That was great! Let's put that in the episode!"

...

"We should definitely bring that back to the lab." Frank said.

"And dertiminate its vernaciousness." Len continued.

"You know, Detective Danger's sidekick doesn't talk like that!"

"No? Does he talk like this?" Frank tried to hold it in, but burst out laughing. His foot twitched and the piggy bank sailed towards the ground and broke. Doom clung to Frank's foot, shaking violently.

...

Bunny threw the basket into the crawl space.

"Bunny?" Ruby asked.

"Ruby! Ruby! Look what I can do!" Bunny yelled, and then pulled a unicycle and tuba from behind back. He began playing, and cycling. He pitched backwards, and landed on the floor with a crash. "What are you waiting for? An invitation? Get this off me!"

...

"Piggy. Come to papa." Bunny picks up the piggy bank and a loud alarm rings. "You know..." He said as a golf ball appeared from under the table. "It just occured to me that why would a criminal just stand there..." He continued as the match was lit, as well as the rope. "While alarms blared and a trap was obviously happening." He finished as the cage fell over him. "Drats!" He yelled.

...

"Drats!" Bunny yelled.

"Oh, so Bunny done it! Ha!" Len cried in victory. "Way ta go Doom! Good game."

"Let's play another round." Frank replied.

"I get to be the victim this time!" Len shouted.

"No way, it's my turn!" Frank replied.

"No, it's definitely-" Len started, but Doom jumped off the swing, sending the siamese twins back onto the ground.

"Ow!" Len yelled.

"You lousy little furball! When I get outta-" Bunny yelled.

"Doom?" Ruby asked. Bunny's pupils shrank. "What's going on?"

"Ruby help Bunny?" Bunny asked hopefully in his cute voice. Ruby poked the basket, filled with stolen items. It burst open, sending the items into the air.

"Hey! That's my brush!" Ruby yelled in surprise.

"The vase!" Poe cried. "And my gold plated feather duster."

"I still can't find my hot water bottle." Misery said. Said item fell in her hands. "Huh?"

"Bunny... how could you?" Ruby asked, hurt.

"I simply can't believe this bunny has been lying this entire time." Poe said, astounded.

"And I can't believe you guys fell for it." Bunny replied, ditching his false voice.

"And what's worse, I got a bad, bad, very bad case of the sniffles from him. ACHOO!" Misery sneezed.

"By the way, I never had a cold." Bunny pointed out.

"And I would have gotten away with it, if it wasn't for you meddling kids, and that stupid cat!" Bunny yelled. They all burst out laughing.

"Cut! Come on guys, we almost had that one." The director yelled.

"Come on, someone had to make that refrence." Bunny smiled.


	2. Poeranoia

**Thank you AnimationNut for supplying me with the next chapter idea. Thank you. Remember, anyone can post a review! And please tell me what you want the next chapter to be based off of! You guys rock. I don't own Ruby Gloom, and the lines that you do not recognize are probably my own.**

**Master of Dimensions, Lichylichy.**

* * *

"Charades. With Doom Kitty." Ruby said happily.

Frank, Len, Ruby, Iris, and Doom Kitty were all sitting in a circle. Doom pretended to use an old movie filming camera.

"You're punching someone's lights out." Frank guessed.

"Frank, it is not an actual game of charades. And besides, it's Ruby's line."

...

"Early to bed, early to rise, makes a crow healthy, wealth and need I say-" Poe said, leaning forward on one foot. He quickly lost his balance and smashed into the mirror.

"Poe! Are you all right?" The director yelled.

"I think I broke my leg!" Poe yelled back.

"Don't be absurd." The director said, getting closer. "How could you have- GOOD LORD ABOVE! Are legs supposed to bend in that direction?"

...

"It was just lucky that I was able to swoop in with nary a moment to spare, and pull that adorable little girl from the clutches of that runaway steam locomotive."

"That's a load of baloney." Misery said, narrowing her eyes. "Steam locomotives don't have clutches. And you'd probably be too scared of it. You have a fear of trains, remember?"

...

"One nice hot cup of tea coming right up." Iris said happily, hanging a kettle over the fire. "Owww!" She yelled and the tea pot fell into the flames. She clutched her burnt hand and tears began streaming from her one eye.

"Can you guys please stop getting hurt." The director said sternly.

"You think I enjoy burning my hand?" Iris snarled.

...

Poe knocked loudly on the door to the garage.

"Hello! Sorry to interrupt!" Poe yelled loudly, trying to be heard over Frank and Len's guitar. "But would you mind terribly turning down that infernal racket?"

"I happen to like this infernal racket." Len replied, cutting off Poe. The two then slammed the door in his face.

...

"It's nice of you to make lunch for Poe." Ruby said, knitting quietly.

"Zis masterpiece is proooof. I must be related to ze great french chef, Pierre LaBierre."

"I fear the pangs of hunger shall be my final undoing." Ruby grabbed the sandwhich, kissed the side of Skull Boy's face, and gave Poe the sandwich. Poe just stared. Ruby finally realized what she did.

"Oh... I... But... It reminded me of when dad was sick and had to bring him something to ease his stomach. I sort of did the same thing." Ruby said quietly.

...

"You can use my telescope if you like. It's amazing what you can see up there!" Skull Boy yelled from the floor.

"Alright. Thank you!" Poe said disgruntled.

"And there's a bell that goes right into the kitchen. So anything you need, just ring." Ruby Gloom said happily.

"But not too much." Skull Boy chuckled nervously.

"Yes. Ahaha, ha. Like this?" He asked, pulling the cord.

"Yes, just like that!" Ruby yelled back. "Do you think you'll be okay?"

"Me? Of course. I can keep a prop- What's that?" He asked suddenly, looking deeper into the telescope. Skull Boy suddenly began shuffling nervously. "Is that..." He was silent all of a sudden, and a blush crept behind his feathers and he immediately changed the position of the telescope.

...

"Yeah!" Len yelled.

"Cake!" Frank yelled. Ruby grabbed the cake and pulled it towards her. Maybe a little too fast. Frank put a finger in the frosting on her dress, and stuck it in his mouth. "What a waste of a perfectly good cake." He said between his finger. Len followed suit.

"I know." He agreed.

...

"The garage was getting kind of cramped." Len said.

"Let's get our things!" Frank yelled happily.

"Killer." The two barged out of the room and down the hall.

"Coming through!" Frank yelled, sending the two girls in the hall spinning. The girls stopped spinning, Iris covered in cake.

"Ruby, you shouln't have." Iris said smiling, licking frosting off her hand.

...

"Well well. Our new neighbor, I shall call him Mr. umm... Hmmm... let me see... Mr. Mmmmm, Mr. Mumbi, Mulbo, Mimi, Mumbles! Yes! Our Mr. Mumbles certainly has a lot of crates. Maybe he's a crate salesman." Mr. Mumbles began to whack away at the crate. "Hmmm... our Mr. Mumbles certainly-" Mr. Mumbles suddenly stopped, clutching his back in pain. "Has thrown out his back."

"What?" The director yelled, before running off set.

...

"Nooo! Iris is about to be the first victim! Aaah- eh- Oh. Is that a chocolate cake? Ah! Focus Poe! You must warn the house! Iris needs you! Dangerrrr! Dangeee-" Poe clutched his throat, coughing loudly. "I think I killed my voice." He said hoarsly.

...

"Why does no one in this house ever listen to a word I say? If only there was someone I could dispatch. Someone who could take flight and rescue her on my behalf." Edgar landed softly on the telescope. "Oh, hello Edgar. No, there's no time to chat now. Iris is in trouble." Edgar looked down at his brother in mild surprise. "Now, let's see... who to get, who to get. Oh!" Poe yelled, finally realizing that his broter could fly. He jumped, body and wheelchair, and tried to turn. Instead, the chair tipped, causing Poe to fall below, the chair not far behind. Edgar watched as Poe landed hard on the floor, wheelchair on top with a loud crash!

...

Frank and Len carefully poured the rest of the glass into Scaredy's mouth.

"Well, Monseuir Skulls was right. Warm milk really calms frazzled nerves." He unshakily got to his feet. "Well, if you'll excuse me, I must return to the kitchen to get more milk." He took the cup that was obviously too big for him in both wings and turned to head back down the stairs. Vertigo immediately set in, and with a moan of fear, Scaredy fell forward, instead of backwards like he was meant to. He tumble down the steps, the empty glass in front of him. When the thumping stopped Len yelled.

"You alright?" There was no reply.

...

"A hair bow! Oh, you monster! Poor Iris." He noticed Skull Boy heading towards the glass house. "Noooo! Not Skull Boy too! Hmm... I never noticed what a big head he has before. I've already lost one friend to the evil Mr. Mumbles. I will not lose another! If no one will come to my aid, then I shall take matters into my own injured claws!" He began hopping up and down on the platform, causing it to lower slowly. All of a sudden, the platform retracted. "Uh oh." Poe said, before falling, and let out a short strangled scream of terror before hitting the ground.

"Cut! Print! That's a wrap! Take ten everybody!" The director walked over to Poe. "That was brilliant! That was brilliant! How'd you fake surprise so easily?"

"Fake?" Poe asked.

...

_Take 1_

"I hope Poe is- OWWW!" Ruby yelled, holding her arm. "Owww!"

"What happened?" The director asked.

"I think I nudged the hot cauldron." Ruby whimpered.

_Take 2_

"I hope Poe is alright." Ruby said quietly. She resumed her stirring. "Well, I'm sure he'd ring if he needed anything." Her eyes fell on the cut string. She opened her mouth to say something, and a scream came out.

"Ruby, stop touching the cauldron." The director yelled.

"It's not like I enjoy doing it!" The girl replied.

_Take 3_

"I hope Poe is alright." Ruby said quietly. She resumed her stirring. "Well, I'm sure he'd ring if he needed anything." Her eyes fell on the cut string. "Oh no! The strings been cut!" She yelled, and turned to run down the stairs, tripped, fell, and landed hard. The wooden ladle was set ablaze not soon after.

...

Misery, Ruby, and Scaredy Bat all ran up the stairs. The summit was almost in reach. Misery had just pulled ahead... and tripped on her long blue dress. She fell, rolling down the stairs into Ruby and Scaredy and all three went tumbling.

"Ow." Misery said simply.

...

"Hey Ruby! We're almost moved in." Frank said, sounding accomplished.

"Yeah, we're totalling looking forward to our welcome cake." Len continued.

"That's great." Ruby said absentmindedly, climbing the amp with ease. "Coming Poe!" Misery tried, but the amp slowly began tilting towards the stairs.

"Uh oh." She said, and the amp fell, and began sliding down the stairs.

"Misery!" Frank and Len yelled. They grabbed the amp's plug, effectively stopping it. "Well don't just stand there! Help us!" The entire crew ran down the steps and pulled the amp off of Misery.

"London... Bridge is... falling down." She said disgruntedly.

...

"Hey. There's Alen. No! You're going to fast! Watch out for the-" Ruby yelled. She was interrupted by a large shattering noise. Alen had broken through the house.

...

_Take 1_

"Hey, let's say we try-" Mr. Mumbles began, twirling his cane. It hit the side of his head. "Ow." He said, rubbing the spot.

_Take 2_

"Hey, let's say we try my new- ow!"

_Take 3_

"Hey, let's say we try my new ride. The Slingshot of-" The cane went flying out of his hands and into the ceiling.

_Take 25_

"Hey, let's say we try my new ride." Mr. Mumbles said happily. "The Slingshot of Silliness." He pressed a button on the wall, and a giant rubber band came down around the crow and the bat.

"Oh, I will have to pass on thaaaaaaaa-" Scaredy yelled, being shot from the device. They hit the wall with a loud thunk!

"Take ten." The director said quietly. "We'll try again later."


	3. Yam Ween

**Hello! This chapter is dedicated to Veneesla. Her birthday is This week and she was one of my first reviewers, and the first person that I didn't have to hunt down to tell me what she wanted in Ruby's Blooper Reel. So, this chapter is hers!**

**Disclaimer: Ruby Gloom is not mine in any way shape or form, I own nothing but the plot, etc and so forth.**

* * *

"You want me to _what_?!" Skull Boy asked.

"A puppet show. Make the little wooden people move with strings." The director explained.

"I know what a puppet is! Why on earth would you force me to do this?"

"Because we did a survey, and most kids will pay more attention to something if it is put in puppet show form."

"Why would you do a survey on that?" Skull Boy asked.

"That... That is not important." The director replied, scratching the back of his head. "Here's the puppets. The stage is out in the Great Hall. Good luck." Skull Boy sighed. This was not going to end well.

* * *

"The Legend of Yam Ween."

_Take 1_

"Once upon a time, there lived two best friends named Yam and Ween." Skull Boy made the puppets take off their hats and throw them on the ground and begin dancing around the hats. Ween kicked Yam in the head, causing Ween to fall over, knocking his hat into Ween and sending him spinning, strings tangling. "Oops."

_Take 2_

Ween and Yam danced around their hats, until Ween tripped and landed on Yam, tangling the strings again.

"Dang it!" Skull Boy yelled.

_Take 3_

"One year Yam wanted to do something really special for Ween's birthday." A group of puppets walk in, blowing noisemakers. "Not yet! Not yet!" Yam got tangled in his own strings.

"What the heck. Let's keep that." The director said.

_Take 4_

"Yam prepared day and night for the party. While avoiding Ween. He drew a picture of Ween. He baked a cake. He even blew up big balloons. Finally, Ween's birthday arrived. All of Ween's friends were there. Psst. Now." The friends began making loud noises from their noisemakers. All but one. A huge green bubble came out of it and grew to huge proportions, before poppng and covering everyone in gum.

"Boo Boo!" The director yelled.

"What? I'm not in this episode." The young ghost replied snidely.

...

The trolley slowly began to travel along the track. The owl, surprisingly, dropped the presents and ignored the mice. It took fifteen less takes of the opening scene than the director thought it would take. Nothing could ruin this moment!

And nothing did. Something ruined the moment afterwards. The trolley slid on a patch of ice and almost immediately flipped onto its side, bring the lines down with it. A fire burst in the middle of the trolley and a group of stage hands with fire extinguishers rushed out and began spraying it. Apparently they weren't for electric fires and the fire just kept growing. An intern off set began dialing for the fire department.

...

_Three weeks later..._

_Take 1_

"Sculpt the ice cube, glitter paint the balloons," Ruby began, riding her bicycle on the walkway on the roof of the house. "Dress gargoyle, carve marshmallow sticks, build snow man... and invite him for dinner." Ruby cycled inside, paying extreme attention to the list. There was a loud crash from inside.

"Ruby!" The director cried. "Are you okay?"

"I think I twisted my ankle!"

_Take 2_

"Sculpt the ice cube, glitter paint the balloons," Ruby began, riding her bicycle on the walkway on the roof of the house. "Dress gargoyle, carve marshmallow sticks, build snow man... and invite him for dinner." Ruby cycled inside again. "Oh. Take group photo for Yam Ween card, arrange carrier pigeons, make paper fo- Aaaaaaaaah!" She was travelling up the ninety degree angle when her bike suddenly lost traction and fell back down and slid into the building.

"Ow! My other ankle!"

_Take 3_

"Sculpt the ice cube, glitter paint the balloons," Ruby began, riding her bicycle on the walkway on the roof of the house. "Dress gargoyle, carve marshmallow sticks, build snow man... and invite him for dinner." Ruby cycled inside again. "Oh. Take group photo for Yam Ween card, arrange carrier pigeons, make paper for scrap book, color coordinate straws." She trys to brake, but instead she skids along the icy floor and the bike hits the railing. It tips over, sending the girl and the cat downwards.

"Someone do something!" The director yelled. A group of actors known as Skelly-T and the Skeletunes on show ran out, a tarp spread between them. They shuffled a little in a few different directions, trying to get Ruby to land on it. She fell right on top of Skelly-T. They both moaned in pain.

...

"Fenshua the garden. Okay what's next. Make Yam Ween cake. Oh! I'd better get started." Ruby cried.

"I'm way ahead of you Ruby." Misery replied, already mixing batter.

"Are you sure you don't need my help?" Ruby asked. Tentacles began to come from the batter. "Yikes! I forgot! I need to macreme a Yam Ween scarf right away!"

"Why?"

"I don't know. But it's on the li-" There was a loud screech as the tentacles latched onto Misery's face and a loud squishing sound ensued. Misery managed to pull it off.

"Eeeew! It KISSED ME!"

...

"One more piece..." Iris said, hanging an arm on the Ween character. The metal groaned in protest, and Ween leaned over so he was horiontal instead of vertical. "Uh-oh. That doesn't look good. I think I busted the Yam Ween chime!" Iris lost her cool and began to run around. "Oh-no! Oh-no! Oh-no oh-no oh-no! Oh-no oh-no oh-no! Poe, Poe this is awful! You gotta help me!" A picture of a crow swings out quickly, knocking Iris hard in the back of the head, knocking her out cold, and revealing a startled Poe.

"Eeeh... what'd I miss?"

...

Poe rushes straight into the kitchen with a loud crash.

"Poe, you're looking a little jumpy." Skull Boy pointed out.

"Me? Jumpy? Not at all." Poe flew in front of Misery who was heading towards the Great Hall. "Aah! Where are you going?"

"To the washroom. If you must know." Misery replied.

"The one by the Great Hall?" Poe asked. Misery slowly nodded.

"You know... it just occured to me... a guy asking a girl which washroom they're going to sounds reaaaaaaaally perverted." Iris says.

...

"No I didn't get your name!" Misery yelled. "Cookie?" Holds out a plate of burning cookies.

"Actually..." Poe grabs one and munchs on it. "Mmmmm... this is actually pretty good."

"Poe!" The director yelled.

"I know, it isn't part of the script." Poe replied. "I didn't have breakfast."

"No. I was going to say that your cape is on fire."

...

"Sorry Poe. I didn't get your name. But that beak-buffer looks great." She turned to the snowman. "There. You're done. See you at dinner tomorrow night." And with that she walked away, pulling out her list as she did so.

"Ummm... very well. Thank you!" He turned to the snowman. "Ummm... you didn't happen to-"

"Bird-brain. I was made ten seconds ago. There is no possible way I picked your name." The snowman hissed icely.

...

"But. Bu-bu-bu-but. That would mean... NO ONE PICKED MY NAME!" Poe cried.

"Come on Poe, let's do the friendship scene." Skull Boy said, ignoring his friend's plight. "What sayest thou Salamander?" He said, picking up the Yam figurine.

"What sayest I?" Poe asked, humoring the skeleton. "Why, I am a reptile that has been shunned, I tell you, shunned!" Poe shook the salamander a few times before dropping it. He waited for Skull Boy to say his line. "Ummm... Skull Boy... its your line." The bird shook a claw in front of the young calaca's face. "Skull Boy? Yoohoo!" He snapped a few times making a whistling noise in an attempt to get his attention.

"A salamander isn't a reptile." He finally said.

...

A small mouse chewed on some cheese. He offered some to the sad calaca. "No thanks little mouse." Skull Boy said sadly.

"Yam Ween is so overrated." Poe replied.

"Yam Ween's so ruined." Skull Boy replied.

"Indeed. Nobody cares."

"Exactly. I mean, you'd think Yam Ween is all about presents."

"Right. Presents. And it's not?"

"It's got nothing to do with presents."

"No. Of course not, nooo."

"It's about friendship. An age old condition friends do together."

"Which is not to do with... presents?" Poe asked.

"Right. I mean friends are not supposed to br-" Skull Boy cried as the ice beneath his feet, depositing the calaca in bone-chilling water. "H-H-H-H-Help!"

...

"Would you look at the sand! It's Yam Ween Eve already!" Ruby cried. "Peanut butter and Yam... Yam and Cheese... Yam Wee- Ow! Paper cut!"

"Can you guys stop getting hurt?" The director cried. The boards gave out under Misery instead of the cake. "I guess that answers my question."

...

_Take 1_

"Fun with paper!" Ruby said happily.

Ruby sat happily on her bed. "Think paper is just for writing on? Think again." She began cutting paper without looking. "OW!" She clutched her hand, which began to bleed, turning her white skin red.

_Take 2_

"Think paper is just for writing on? Think again." She began cutting the paper. "Ouch!"

_Take 3_

"Think paper is just for writing on? Think again." She cut the paper into the shape of Skull Boy. She laughed nervously. And pulled out another piece of paper. "You... can get really creative with paper." She began to fold. "Here. I made a little origa- Ow! Paper cut!"

_Take 33_

_"_But hey. Take a look at this. This is my masterpiece." She finally unfolded the last piece of paper, which was an origami Skull Boy kissing an origami Ruby with the paper words 'RubyXSkullboy' hanging from the bottom. "Boo Boo! I'll kill you again!"

* * *

**I apolgize for my tardiness. I feel so bad. Happy birthday Veneesla. *blows into noisemaker* **

**When Ruby says she will kill Boo Boo again, she means that she will do it for the first time, but it'll be the second time Boo Boo died.**


End file.
